The sum of them
by Nightblade2134
Summary: The trio end up in a bit of a “mix up”. Might have some weird parts but other than that its fine.
1. The Experiment

Chapter 1: The experiment

 **So hey I'm new here and was wondering if this would work it's kind of a new thing I thought of tell me if you guys and girls want more.**

 _Wait Neil what's this for?_

 _OH NO!!!_

 _OH GOD WHAT THE FUUUCCCKK_

It started like a normal day for Max. David waking everyone up bright and early, Gwen still trying to sleep in, and Neil and Nikki fighting over whether and animal was true or not.

"I'm telling you Nikki, a puma does exist" Neil said. He knew it would mean nothing but still tried.

"Then how does it stay in a tree if it's **that big**. HUH?!"

"Because the trees have much thicker branches and..."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP YOU TOO!" The cynical 10 year old said. "I swear whenever this shot starts you guys never stop"

"Well Max she's questioning science" Neil said.

"Ya and soon enough you'll question if your gonna have a bed tonight." Max said.He sighed,"Neil didn't you say that you wanted to show us something?" He asked.

The nerd looked excited, but he felt a bit anxious. He knew it wasn't done but he can at least use a ray to test it and his friends can see it become true.

"Oh ya thanks Max I almost forgot. Ya I have something planned follow me."

Max felt that this could be the dumbest shit he's ever done, but it beats staying there with David.

As the trio made thier way over to the docks Neil couldn't help but think he was being selfish. He knew that he was just gonna get a bigger ego but what's wrong with that?

 _Everything._ He thought to himself. He wanted to feel proud though. But he couldn't help but think he was probably gonna fuck something up.

As he was in the middle of his thought process he almost fell into the water by the docks. Luckily Max was lightning fast and grabbed Neil's shirt collar, causing the boy to gag.

"AACH" He sounded like. _God dammit Neil look where you going idiot_ Max thought to himself. He was going to just let Neil fall but couldn't bring himself to let happen.

"Neil can you actually tell us what's happening." Max said.

"Oh ummm... well.. I-I-I made something cool, but Nikki can you grab a rat or small rodent before we get to Cameron's old house?"

"It would be my pleasure." Nikki said as they climbed into the row boat. Today wasn't gonna be normal however.

As soon as they crossed the lake they made their way up to the mansion. Max started having flashbacks at the last time they were there and was glad that it was now daytime.

As they got into the mansion Nikki saw a rat. She called it out and dived to it as to grab it. She did capture flawlessly, if getting scratched in the face was flawless.

Neil smiled as Max wore an indifferent face. He wanted nothing less than to leave but then Neil would call him a chicken and whatever the fuck else is easily scared. He **wasn't** gonna let that happen.

As they finally made their way down the stairs Neil pulled the secret book lever that opens up to the laboratory.

Max saw that it has changed since he was last there. First of all the animals were all gone. He thought about where they could've been but stoped dead when he saw the curtains. _Why were there curtains?_ He asked himself. As he didn't really care what Neil thought he pulled it back to see a machine. It was made of fine steel, had two main doors, with the one on the right open and the one on the left closed. There were two buttons that were there and each said one word. The first one said _combine_ and the other said _reverse._ Max then couldn't help but think out loud.

"The fucks this?"

"Oh that's just my synthesizer." Neil said as thought both Max and Nikki were supposed to know right off the bat what that was.

Max stared at Neil for a few moments before the nerd took the hint. "Oh well what it does is if you put two things in the door on the left," he pointed it out "and press this button," points at combine button "then those two things will come out as one."

"So basically if I were to put... say David in there and then Harrison it would make a magical up beat Harrison?" Max asked.

"Yes." Was all Neil said.

A hundred ideas at how to get David trapped in there with Gwen we're going through his head before he realized something.

"Uhhh Neil, w-where's Nikki?" He asked concerned.

They looked around before they saw her at the wall pulling some liquids down and nearly pulling off the shelf. Neil and Max ran to grab her but tripped and tackled her. The three rolled all the way into the first door of the machine.

Not long after this happened the trio came to and saw where they were. Max, being Max, punched Neil.

"OW!"

"God dammit Neil! Now look at this! We're stuck In you stupid machine with no way out!"

Neil couldn't believe it. He actually got rolled into his own mistake. And then Neil saw it. The ray from earlier was about to lay on the combine button.

All this happened before Nikki said "Wait Neil what's this for?"

Then the rat laid down on the button. Putting just enough weight on the button. It pressed.

"OH NO!!!" He shouted as the machine turned on. And started to mix them.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUUUCCKK!!!" Max screamed before all three blacked out.

 **So ya there it is I'm thinking of calling them Makkeil but I don't really know tell me what to do for the next chapter and remember: this is my first ever fanfic so don't flame me plz. Thanks and have a good day and/or night.**


	2. The aftermath

Chapter 2: the aftermath

Fucking Neil. All Max wanted that day was to relax and not do much activities. But now he's awoken from a black out.

 _Juusst great._ He thought to himself. He got up.

"OW!" He heard Nikki say. Well, it _sounded_ like Nikki.

"Wait where are you Nikki?" He heard Neil say.

"Ok you two shut up. Neil I'm gonna go look around to see if anyone heard this shit, Nikki don't break anything but stay i here and Neil... please don't fuck up this day anymore." Max said.

What happened next was confusing. Mod tried to get up and go up the stairs, but suddenly he went to check the control panel with his left leg and go mess with some of the glasses with his right.

"What the.." was all he said. After regaining control of his body he went to a mirror, and he nearly screamed for the second time in his life.

What he say was a kid that had Neil's y'all legs and average torso, Nikki's magenta eyes and pale skin, and Max's blue hoodie and curly black hair.

He was perplexed. _What the fuck?_ Then he heard Neil's voice, _AHHH THE VOICES AGAIN!!_ And Nikki say _Cool, second time in someone's head._ Max had to calm them down.

"Okayyy Neil I think you retarded excuse for a machine put us three together and now we're stuck like this, any way that we can get back to normal?"

The he heard Neil's voice from his, no _their mouth, " ya there is one way, but you risk loosing your... um... you knoowww..."_

Max the cought on. "Dammit now we have to decide if I want to keep my dignity or stay like this." He then thought in their mind _what would the others say!!_

 _Oh they won't like it Max_ Neil said.

 _Well the what do we do, your the nerd here_

 _We can probably go out and get used to this, but it'll take time. But think of it, all three of us In one!! With your daring and rebellious behavior, my intellect, and Nikki's adventurous and hyperactive body, we can basically run this bitch of a camp_.

Max thought on it. Ya it seemed good on paper, but when the memories come back, what would his friends do. They've never been through his family. They would be broken.

Neil kind of liked this idea. If he can find out how to control all their movements then they can become unstoppable.

Nikki didn't like this. She felt weird. Like she doesn't belong like this. Well she didn't but it felt worse than usual.

Max the asked the important question. _Wait what if one of us have to use the bathroom or change or something? Say what is our way of pissing and shitting?!_

The entire body shuddered at this. _Well_ Neil said in their head _we have to find out now. This can go two ways: either you and me freak out max or we make Nikki uncomfortable._

 _Huh?_

 _Either we keep our boy part and Nikki feels weird or we get hers and we feel weird._

 _Well since she's here what do you think Nik. Should we check or no?_

 _Well... I mean.. sure why not._

The whole of them took a deep breath. Then they slowly reached down and felt ( weird part and I might offend some people but I didn't get any suggestions so ya sorry) the bulge.

Nikki immediately took over and felt grossed out. _Ew ew ew ew_ she said as she shook the hand in the air. Max and Neil were actually kind of happy about this. They kept their dignity.

 _Ok so who's gonna take control now. I feel I should.._ Max was saying in their head before Nikki cut him off.

 _I WILL DO IT!!_ And she started running. The boys screamed in both the head and out the mouth. They weren't scared about Nikki in control, more like what will happen when they return to camp.

 **So ya there's chapter 2 I haven't been getting suggestions so I kind of went on my own here I'm not gonna upload for the next 2 days probably because of school tests and stuff so ya SEE YA _BOOSH_**


	3. The discussion

**_So ya I'm back it's been a minute but this is the last for awhile. My phone has got to get changed and what not so ya. Probably a few weeks at most._**

 _Wait Nikki!_ Was what max shouted in their head. _We can't just run in what are we gonna do? If the campers see us they'll think we're new and we would have to go through the enitre lecture and initiation again._

 _But if we tell them it's us then they'll start to question us Max._ Neil said. _We have to go through the initiation again. **Have to**. _

_Ya well I've been through it once and don't want to go through it again._

 _Guys let's just tell them it's us. Well tell them about the machine an-_ was all Nikki could say before getting cut off.

 _No no no no if they hear about the machine then they'll either set it as off limits or they'll just want to use that for the rest of camp._ Was Neil's response. He couldn't think of what the other could make, but he didn't want to know.

Max was still thinking. _What do we tell them? How are we gonna survive the rest of summer? HOW WERE THEY GONNA GET BACK TO NORMAL?! And why was Nikki barely talking?_ He decided to ask the last one later, but addressed the elephant in the room.

 _Hold up idiots, Neil how do we get back to normal?_

 _Well I can try to fix it up every now and then, and maybe when you guys take a sub-conscious nap, but other than that I can't really do anything._

 _Wait what the hells a sub-conscious nap?_

 _Well the body normally just needs one mind. But since there's three minds we take turns, kind of what we did to check our appearance. If one person stays in control long enough they'll get consciously exhausted and need a sub-conscious nap._

 _So basically we can't stay in control for too long?_

 _Yup._

 _Juuust great._

 ** _That'll be it for now guys hope you enjoyed. Remember to review because I do read those and have a good one. PEACE._**


	4. Authors Note

So hey it's been a minute and sorry for no update phone is still broken and getting more by the day but I didn't update for one reason: I didn't wanna give you guys and girls an update on day then none for the next week and.. ya you see? But this is just to say that if you have reviewed it then thanks but I don't get the notifications so sorry if you guys know what's wrong text me and the number is (I'm gonna hate this) 210-665-6332 please just use it for that please I don't need anymore stress schools a bitch but ya new chapter should be soon.


	5. What’s happened to them?

**_AAAAANNNNNNNDDDD_ I'm back the two people who read this story, heh heh. New phone that's not broken, bigger screen, and I might discountinue this story. Sorry if you enjoy it, just tell me by reviewing and I might get my encouragement back. But without further ado, on with the show. **

As the newly made one bodied trio were deciding what to do, there was another person who wondered _where_ they were. And everyone can tell he was worried.

"David, if you don't fucken help with the kids I'll make sure you watch them all through out arts and crafts day."

"Huh, oh sorry Gwen! I've just been worrie- SPACE KID!!! GET OFF THE ROOF!!!"

"I'm a space person now. Look I can jump high and land soft." And with that he jumped off the outhouse and nearly broke his foot on landing. But _what_ landed on was the one hurt.

Gwen sighed as she helped David to his feet. "Well the tell me what's wrong then you can go looking for whatever the fuck it is ok?"

"Alright Gwen, it's just that Max, Neil, and Nikki haven't been around since breakfast. I would really be worried if it was max by himself, I mean he leaves all the time, but all THREE of them! Yikes!"

"Yea it has been a little too quiet. Alright go look for them and I'll look after the kids, ok?"

"Thanks Gwen, your the best." He said with a smile on his face.

"But remember, you have them all day on arts and crafts day!" She shouted after him as he ran off to the forest.

 **And boom. New chapter after so long. Sorry it was short I'm rusty at this. But ya hope you enjoy and stay awsome.**


	6. YOU WHAT!

Chapter 5: YOU WHAT!!!!

 ** _Ok this is epic. I don't get notified for the few people that reviewed but thank you so much!!! Sorry for bad grammar when I write I always assume I wrote it correct of leave it up to my autocorrect. So sod!! Won't happen again!! Now without further ado, on with the show (again) :)_**

As the trio figured out their plan on what to do, David, being the worrisome counseler and assuming person he is, decided that maybe spooky island is where they went. Besides, David's seen Max go there when he's stressed. But sometimes he looked like he didn't want to be near anyone. Now that David thought on it, on those days Max seemed nearly scared, as if he's reliving something traumatic. _I have to find him,_ David thought.

As this happened, the has been trio were arguing with each other.

"We have to let them see Max. Or are we just gonna live our lives as one on this island?" Neil asked.

"Well, no. But think of it this way: if we go back and explain, everyone will want to combine everything they see!"

"Like what?"

"David and Gwen? That would be fun I think!!" Nikki said.

The two subconsciously looked at her.

"Well then, moving on. Max if we stay hidden what are we gonna do. Eat rats?!"

"I would enjoy that"

"Ya Nik, you would, but I won't. We can just go back and say it broke! That's all Max."

Max stayed silent.

"Max?" Neil said. "Max! MAX!! **MAX!!!** "

"Shut up you idiot!! I think I hear someone!"

"What, how would anyone geuss we were here. And why would they come here voluntarily. That's like wanting to cut off your di-.."

"SHIT hide!!"

As they tried their best to even move, the front door opened. It revealed a man that was more determined than scared. And that was saying something.

" Maaaaax. Come on out. It's just me..."

"HURRY UP NEIL AND MOVE THE LEFT LEG!!"

"WHERE"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TAKING CONTROL FOR NOW!!"

And with that he felt the feeling of tall legs, long arms, and the intellect of a nerd! He felt horrible basically. He quickly moved towards the light switch to turn it off. Right as he reached it he turned around to find the hiding spot.

 _There!!_ He thought. It was two boxes that made the perfect cover for a kid-thing like them.

Just as soon as he turned off the light the door opened.

"Gosh darn Mr.Campbell, couldn't you make this place a map up front or something?!"

With that voice all three knew who the person was, for who else would say "gosh" or "darn". Who else other than _(light turns on as they barely jump over boxes)_ DAVIID!!!

"Maaaax. Nikkiii. Neeeill. Where are you three?"

As they shuffled behind the boxes they made a slight noise. A noise only someone who stayed a summer outside with nature would hear. David jumped at the noise, thinking it was a rabid possom or some other rodent. But he sucked it up and went to the boxes. Right as he reached the boxes he tightened his grip around the flashlight he brought but wasn't using. And just like that, he looked over and saw them,he,she... it.

And he screamed. Loud enough for the camp to hear.

 ** _So ya there's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait and sorry if it sounds hurried. I'm doing this at 12:54 A:M and have had little to none sleep. I don't get notified about reviews for some reason, but i will still look at them anonymously on google. But still, so long and have a good one. *waves as light turnes off*_**


	7. Sorry

So I'm really sorry to say this, but I kind of have to cancel this fanfic. I know, I know, I left it at a cliff hanger. My bad. But I got bad writers block and can't think of anymore chapters. Maybe in the summer I'll make another story but for now, if any of you want to continue it I give full permission. Just tell me if you want it and I'll randomly choose you. If you don't want it, give it to someone else that does, and so on and so forth. This has been Nightblade2134 and I'll see y'all, in the next one. PIECE!!!!!


End file.
